100 Days Without You
by Ruby Kim
Summary: Berawal dari tragedi mengerikan yang terjadi seratus hari yang lalu dan mengorbankan nyawa kekasihnya. Kris, harus kehilangan orang yang sangat dia cintai untuk selamanya. Di hari keseratus atas kepergiannya, apa yang akan Kris lakukan? KrisTao is here!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -Kris Version-

Title : 100 Days Without You

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Genre : Romance, Tragedy and Love Hurt

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. Bertanggungjawab pada dirinya masing-masing. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Twoshot

Rated : T

Summary : Berawal dari tragedi mengerikan yang terjadi seratus hari yang lalu dan mengorbankan nyawa kekasihnya. Kris, harus kehilangan orang yang sangat dia cintai untuk selamanya. Di hari keseratus atas kepergiannya, apa yang akan Kris lakukan?

KrisTao is here! YAOI!

 **Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Some accident, suicide and blood. Do not read it if you do not like it.** **Please click back.**

Author's Note : Annyeong! Aku melakukan comeback dengan FF tersedih yang pernah aku buat. Ini sad ending dan aku terus menangis selama proses pembuatan. Aku harap kalian menyukai FF comeback ini dan akan ada flashback pada versi Tao nanti. Aku sedang melanjutkan FF yang dulu dan membuat FF yang baru lagi. Diliburan yang sangat panjang ini, aku akan kembali menulis karyaku. Jadi mohon dukungan dan kesabarannya. Terimakasih! Hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti! Ini hanya bisnis! Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir aku selingkuh darimu?! Lagipula aku tak pernah melarangmu untuk dekat dengan Sehun! Kenapa kau harus marah ketika aku dekat dengan Lay?!"

Tao tampak terkejut ketika aku membentaknya, dia menyeka air matanya dan tertawa sinis "Tentu saja aku marah! Kau meneleponnya setiap hari! Kau minum bersamanya setiap hari! Lalu kalian menuju love hotel! Itu bukan bisnis! Kenapa kau mengatakan seks dengan orang lain termasuk bisnis?!"

"Kau tak berhak untuk mengaturku! Jika aku memang tidak mencintaimu aku sudah meninggalkanmu sejak dulu! Tidak bisakah kau diam dan mengikuti apa yang aku katakan! Aku sudah memberikan segalanya padamu!"

Tao menangis mendengarnya, mungkin aku sudah keterlaluan mengatakannya tapi aku benar-benar marah dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikanku.

"Aku tak percaya kau mengatakannya! Aku mencintaimu Kris! Aku bersamamu bukan karena hartamu! Selama ini aku bersabar menghadapi sifat egoismu itu! Kita sudah bersama selama delapan tahun tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?!"

Aku mendengus marah mendengarnya, kakiku semakin dalam memijak pedal gas mobil dan menjalankan mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi "Kenapa kau tak bisa percaya padaku?! Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Aku tidak melakukan seks dengan Lay! Dia hanya rekan bisnisku! Kau seharusnya tidak marah dan melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi!"

"Kris! Ini hari jadi kita yang ke delapan! Kau bahkan tidak ingat! Kemana Kris yang kucintai?! Kemana perginya sifat penyayangmu?! Aku kesepian Kris! Setiap hari aku tidak bertemu denganmu! Ada apa denganmu?!"

Aku benar-benar marah dan tak bisa menahan diriku, teriakan Tao membuatku tak bisa berpikir jernih. Aku melihat lampu lalu lintas menyala hijau di kejauhan, aku yakin pasti bisa melewatinya. Aku kembali membela diriku di depan Tao, amarahku sudah di puncak kepala.

"Kau ingin tahu yang sebenarnya?! Akan kuberitahu yang sebenarnya! Hubungan kita tak akan pernah berhasil!"

"KRIS!"

Aku terperajat bangun dari tidurku, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhku tak terkendali dan napasku terengah-engah.

Aku menatap ranjang di sebelahku yang kosong.

Ternyata itu hanya mimpi.

Padahal aku berharap kau masih ada di sisiku.

Walau pun keadaan mungkin sangat buruk di antara kita tapi setidaknya aku masih memilikimu.

"Selamat pagi, Tao"

Aku turun dari ranjang lalu bersiap untuk bekerja, aku membuka lemari dan melihat pakaianku yang berantakan, kupilih pakaian hitam seperti biasanya. Dasi yang tergantung di situ kulempar entah kemana, aku tak bisa memakainya dan tidak ada lagi yang memakaikan dasi itu padaku.

Aku membuat sarapan seadanya lalu duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi, baik berita ataupun sarapan kuabaikan. Aku hanya termenung di sana, kembali teringat pada mimpi mengerikan yang selalu terulang setiap malam. Kejadian itu seakan menghantuiku dan tak akan pernah pergi.

Satu hal yang harus kuingat setiap hari pada diriku sendiri.

Bahwa Tao sudah tidak ada.

Aku kembali hidup sendirian menjalani kehidupan yang monoton seperti robot.

Aku sudah tak bisa merasakan emosi seperti tawa atau marah, aku hanya bisa menangis setiap malam ketika aku menyesali apa yang terjadi pada Tao.

Lalu mimpi itu akan datang untuk menjawab tangisanku.

Tao tak akan pernah memaafkanku.

Kehadiran Tao dalam hidupku benar-benar membuatku merasakan apa yang dinamakan kehidupan, aku merasa sangat berarti dan seseorang menginginkan kehadiranku dalam kehidupannya.

Aku selalu mengingat Tao bahkan aku tak bisa membedakan kenyataan dan ilusi tentang keberadaan Tao saat ini, terkadang aku berpikir Tao akan pulang dan hidupku akan kembali normal tapi kemudian kenyataan meninjuku dan mengatakan bahwa Tao tak akan pernah pulang.

Keluargaku benar-benar khawatir tentang keadaanku dan memintaku untuk memulai hidup yang baru tapi tidak semudah yang dikatakan mereka, aku menolak keinginan mereka untuk kembali tinggal bersama mereka atau memilihkanku pendamping hidup yang baru.

Aku lebih memilih tetap berada di hidupku yang lama walau pun aku harus tersiksa dengan kenyataan yang ada.

Aku bangkit berdiri dan membuang sarapanku, selera makanku hilang. Kumatikan televisi yang tidak kuperhatikan sejak tadi, kuambil kunci mobilku dan pergi ke perusahaan warisan ayahku. Ayahku sebenarnya belum meninggal tapi dia ingin memberikan perusahaan ini lebih awal karena dia ingin aku bisa mewujudkan keinginan terbesarku untuk Tao.

Aku ingin menikahinya.

Walaupun ternyata keinginan itu sudah tak penting lagi.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki gedung, setiap orang yang melihatku mengucapkan salam dan menyapaku walaupun aku tak menjawab mereka. Ketika aku keluar dari lift, asistenku langsung berlari ke arahku.

"Selamat pagi, Kris. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapanmu dan kopimu di meja. Laporan yang kau minta kemarin sudah ada, aku juga membawa dasi yang tinggal kau pakai" sapa Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebarnya "Aku memang bisa mengandalkanmu, Chanyeol" pujiku memasuki ruanganku, aku duduk di kursi kesayanganku dan meminum kopi yang sudah tersedia.

"Terimakasih. Seperti biasa jadwalmu sudah kuatur, ada rapat nanti siang disertai jamuan makan. Sisanya hanya melakukan pekerjaan seperti biasa" kata Chanyeol membaca buku catatannya "Aku ingin kau memadatkan jadwalku hari ini" kataku membaca laporannya "Apa? Kenapa? Kau bisa kewalahan jika aku melakukannya" balas Chanyeol terkejut "Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin menyibukkan diri. Pastikan tidak ada jam yang kosong kecuali jam empat sore"

"Kau yakin akan hal ini? Nyonya Wu menyuruhku untuk mengosongkan jadwalmu agar kau bisa mampir ke rumah mereka" jelas Chanyeol, mungkin memadatkan jadwalku bukan pilihan yang bagus.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, masukkan saja apapun. Aku tidak peduli kau mau memasukkan rapat mendadak atau sidak pegawai. Aku sedang ingin sendiri dan tak mau diganggu keluargaku" kataku menutup laporan Chanyeol dan menatapnya tajam "Baik, aku akan kembali membawa jadwal baru"

Aku melirik bingkai foto yang ada di mejaku, fotoku bersama Tao saat kami berlibur ke pantai. Waktu itu aku tidak punya banyak uang dan Tao ingin sekali pergi ke pantai sampai dia merajuk berhari-hari karena aku menolaknya. Aku sampai harus meminjam uang untuk bisa membiayainya.

Aku tersenyum dan mengusap wajah Tao di foto itu, di sana aku memberinya cincin tunangan kami. Dia tak bisa berhenti menangis saat itu, aku bahkan sudah berjanji akan menikahinya ketika dia sudah wisuda nanti. Kami terlihat sangat bahagia di foto itu.

Mengingatnya membuatku benar-benar merindukannya, aku menyangga kepalaku dan menangis tertahan. Aku belum sempat menikahinya dan membahagiakannya.

"Kris, aku membawa jadwal barumu" Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan dan terkejut melihatku menangis "Kau baik-baik saja, Kris?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir, aku mengangguk perlahan "Kau akan menjenguknya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi "Aku ingin kau membeli bunga, bunga apapun yang melambangkan rasa cintaku padanya" pintaku, Chanyeol menulisnya pada catatannya.

"Tidak biasanya kau membawa bunga, dia tidak suka bunga kan?" aku tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk-angguk "Dia tidak suka bunga tapi mungkin dia akan senang jika aku membawanya hari ini" Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti lalu tersenyum "Apa mungkin kau mau kutemani?"

Aku menatap Chanyeol dan menggeleng perlahan "Aku baik-baik saja, aku akan pergi ke sana sendiri" kataku, tanganku memperbaiki posisi foto Tao yang terlihat miring "Baiklah, aku akan memesan bungamu sekarang" balas Chanyeol pamit, aku menghela napas dalam menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu sayang, tunggu aku"

*100 Days Without You*

Sore itu aku kembali ke ruanganku setelah rapat dan jamuan makan, kulihat jam dinding menunjukan pukul setengah empat. Maka aku mulai merapikan mejaku untuk bersiap pergi.

Suara ketukan terdengar sebelum Chanyeol menunjukkan wajahnya dari celah pintu "Kris, ada surat untukmu" kata Chanyeol ketika aku menyuruhnya masuk "Simpan saja dulu olehmu"

Chanyeol terlihat ragu lalu menyimpan surat itu di mejaku, aku menatapnya kesal tapi matanya berkaca-kaca seperti akan menangis.

"Ini dari Lay"

Aku langsung menghentikan kegiatanku, menatap Chanyeol dan surat itu bergantian dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Sejak kecelakaan Tao, Lay menghilang entah kemana bahkan saat pemakaman Tao pun dia tidak berani menunjukkan dirinya.

Dan sekarang, hari ini.

Lay mengirimku sebuah surat.

"Aku akan memberimu waktu" kata Chanyeol beranjak pergi "Yeolie, kumohon. Tetaplah di sini" Chanyeol menatapku sebentar sebelum duduk di sofa dengan gusar.

Aku memperhatikan amplop surat yang ada di tanganku, tidak tertulis apapun selain alamat perusahaanku dan tulisan kecil nama Lay di ujung amplop.

Aku menyobek amplop itu lalu mengambil secarik kertas di dalamnya. Kertas itu terlihat kusut dengan tulisan yang sedikit kabur karena jejak air mata. Aku menarik napas perlahan lalu mulai membacanya.

"Dear Kris,

Aku tahu kau pasti terkejut mendapatkan surat ini dariku.

Tapi aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi di antara kita.

Aku mendengar apa yang terjadi malam itu dan aku benar-benar menyesal.

Aku minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi di antara dirimu dan Tao.

Aku juga minta maaf atas kecelakaan itu.

Aku tahu seharusnya aku senang karena tidak ada yang menghalangi kita lagi.

Tapi aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku karena pernah berpikir untuk merebutmu dari Tao.

Tao sudah seperti adikku sendiri tapi aku sangat jahat sampai mengambil hidupnya.

Aku merasa tak pantas untuk menunjukkan diriku saat pemakaman Tao.

Aku merasa tak pantas untuk bertemu dengan para sahabat kita.

Aku merasa tak pantas untuk ada dalam kehidupanmu lagi.

Karena itu aku mengasingkan diriku.

Aku tahu kau pasti tersiksa dengan semua ini.

Aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku pun sama tersiksanya seperti dirimu.

Aku tahu ini hari ke seratus kepergian Tao.

Aku ingin kau memberitahunya aku sangat menyesal dan meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi.

Aku menyayangi Tao dengan tulus.

Maafkan aku,

Lay"

Air mataku berjatuhan di atas surat Lay, aku mendengar langkah kaki Chanyeol kemudian merasakan tangannya yang memelukku.

"Kris..."

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?! Aku membunuhnya! Aku membunuh Tao!"

Aku memeluk Chanyeol erat dan menangis di bahunya "Kau tidak membunuh Tao, itu kecelakaan. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi bisa dihindari tapi kau tak bisa mengembalikan waktu. Tao tak akan hidup lagi"

Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya menangis dalam pelukan Chanyeol, dia terdengar terisak tapi tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Dari balik bahu Chanyeol mataku menangkap figura foto Tao yang sedang tertawa riang.

Aku melepas pelukanku tapi Chanyeol mencengkram kedua bahuku "Aku harus pergi" kataku menghapus air mataku "Aku akan ikut denganmu" balas Chanyeol, dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaanku yang emosional dengan peristiwa hari ini.

"Aku hanya ingin berdua dengan Tao"

"Setidaknya biarkan aku menunggumu di mobil, aku tak akan mengganggu kalian" kata Chanyeol masih mencegahku "Maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku harus menolaknya" aku tersenyum padanya lalu meremas bahunya pelan.

"Aku turut bersedih atas hari ini, aku merindukannya"

Aku hanya tersenyum pada Chanyeol ketika dia memelukku lagi "Terimakasih" aku melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan Chanyeol.

*100 Days Without You*

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di depan gerbang pemakaman pusat kota, yang bisa kulihat di sini hanya jajaran batu nisan berbeda ukuran yang dilindungi pohon rindang. Sore ini cukup teduh dan angin yang berhembus tidak sekuat kemarin. Aku melangkahkan kakiku di antara batu nisan itu, melihat bunga yang kubawa dan memastikan bunga itu terlihat bagus.

Aku berhenti di depan batu nisan yang masih terlihat baru, rumput sudah tumbuh di atasnya dan bunga yang kubawa entah kapan sudah kering. Aku duduk di atas rumput dan menatap batu nisan bertuliskan nama Huang Zi Tao itu, membayangkan wajahnya yang sangat takut akan kulupakan.

Aku perlahan tersenyum, bersikap seolah dia sedang ada berdiri di depanku "Aku datang sesuai janjiku kemarin, apa kau menungguku?" hanya suaraku yang terdengar di sana dan aku membayangkan Tao mengangguk di depanku.

"Tao, aku membawakanmu bunga hari ini. Aku tahu kau tidak suka terlihat seperti wanita tapi kurasa bunga ini akan sangat cocok denganmu" kataku menyimpan buket bungaku di depan nisan Tao.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Peach? Hari ini cukup panas dan kuharap kau baik-baik saja" tentu saja Tao tak akan menjawabnya, aku teringat wajah meronanya setiap aku memanggilnya Peach. Dia akan terpekik dan langsung memelukku.

Tao sangat suka ketika aku memanggilnya Peach.

Aku terdiam cukup lama, hanya memandangi 'Tao' yang juga terdiam. Aku ingin sekali merengkuh tubuhnya dan mengatakan betapa aku mencintainya, tapi aku hanya bisa diam memandangnya.

"Sebelum ke sini, aku mendapat surat dari Lay" aku kembali terdiam sambil mengingat apa isi surat itu "Dia memintaku untuk memberitahumu dia sangat menyesal dan meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku tahu itu semua sudah terlambat. Walaupun dia masih memikirkan keadaan kita, kau tetap tak akan kembali"

Angin berhembus perlahan menimbulkan gemerisik yang misterius, aku mengangkat wajahku hanya untuk sekedar menatap langit yang terhalangi oleh pohon besar-besar itu.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

Aku menghela napas perlahan, air mataku berhasil lolos dan aku hanya bisa merasakan sesuatu yang menyesakkan dadaku sampai aku kesulitan bernapas.

"Hari ini merupakan hari ke seratus kepergianmu tapi aku masih belum bisa merelakanmu, aku sangat mencintaimu dan tak mau kehilanganmu" air mataku semakin banyak yang lolos dan tenggorokanku terasa sakit menahan tangis.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu dan kurasa kau membawa jiwaku pergi bersamamu. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, aku masih merasakan kehadiranmu dalam hidupku. Ini terasa seperti sebuah mimpi buruk bagiku dan aku tak pernah bangun. Tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya akan melewati sisa hidupku tanpa dirimu secepat ini"

Isakanku mulai terdengar dan leherku terasa seperti dililit tali. Untuk sejenak aku hanya bisa menangis pilu, tanganku gemetar hebat dan aku ingin sekali pingsan.

"Sejak kepergianmu, aku hanya bisa menyesali setiap detik hidupku. Aku benar-benar menyesal tentang apa yang terjadi dahulu di antara kita sampai harus mengorbankan dirimu. Aku selalu berpikir kenapa bukan aku yang mati? Kenapa harus kau? Atau setidaknya kenapa tidak kita berdua saja? Aku lebih baik mati dari pada harus kehilanganmu seperti ini"

Angin berhembus perlahan, menggerakan dahan pohon yang menggugurkan daunnya di atas kepalaku. Aku kembali terdiam di antara tangisku, aku sangat ingin memeluk Tao saat ini.

"Aku merindukanmu Tao, aku merindukan semua hal tentangmu. Sarapanmu setiap pagi, wajah meronamu ketika aku menciummu, wajah cemberutmu ketika sedang marah, pesan manismu saat aku bekerja, senyumanmu saat aku pulang kerumah, canda tawamu saat makan malam, sikap manjamu padaku, tubuh hangatmu dalam pelukanku, harum rambutmu, dan keberadaanmu dalam hidupku..."

Aku berusaha melanjutkan perkataanku di antara napasku yang tercekat.

"...aku tak bisa melakukan ini lagi Tao, aku benar-benar tak bisa. Aku tak bisa merelakan kepergianmu karena seharusnya kau tidak meninggalkanku. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu dan tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu bagaimana pun caranya. Aku berjanji akan menikahimu saat kau sudah lulus nanti. Tapi kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku sendiri?"

Aku menangis histeris.

Aku bahkan tak bisa mendengar suara tangisanku sendiri, tenggorokanku seperti dipotong dan dadaku seperti meledak. Aku tak bisa bernapas, aku tak bisa menghentikan tangisanku.

Aku mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celanaku, mengeluarkannya dan menatapnya sambil menangis.

Tanganku memegang pisau lipat yang terukir nama Tao di atasnya.

Tulisan itu diukir dengan indah di atas pegangan kayu yang halus, tinta emasnya begitu berkilau diterpa sinar matahari.

Jari-jariku mengusap permukaan ukiran itu dengan perlahan, meresapi setiap huruf yang tertulis di sana.

Aku menatap pisau itu dengan sendu lalu berlutut di depan batu nisan Tao.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baby Panda"

Suara isakanku semakin keras dan tanganku gemetar hebat.

"Tak pernah satu haripun aku melupakanmu"

Kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulutku berbalik menghujam jantungku. Aku menggigit bibirku ragu tapi keputusanku sudah bulat.

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu karena itu aku datang untuk menyusulmu, bawa aku bersamamu dan jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi"

Kuarahkan pisauku tepat di atas pergelangan tangan kiriku, aku dapat merasakan denyut nadi di bawah pisauku, aku menghela napas perlahan lalu tersenyum dengan air mata yang berjatuhan di atas makam Tao.

"Aku mencintaimu Tao"

Pisauku menggores kulitku, menyentuh pembuluh darahku dan memotong denyut nadiku.

"Aku memberikan nyawaku untukmu"

Aku dapat melihat darahku mulai keluar dari goresan yang kubuat, dadaku terasa sesak dan kepalaku sangat pening.

Aku tak bisa bernapas, tubuhku lemas seketika, pandanganmu mulai buram dan tubuhku terjatuh ke samping. Aku masih memegang pisau itu, sempat mengelus ukiran emas itu sekali lagi.

Dadaku sangat sakit, darahku keluar membanjiri makam Tao. Mulutku terbuka untuk menarik oksigen tapi tenggorokanku seperti mengecil.

Rasa sakit ini tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit hatiku kehilangan Tao.

Aku masih mencoba bernapas tapi aku sudah tak bisa merasakan tubuhku. Aku berteriak tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dan aku tak bisa mendengar apapun.

Aku jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

*100 Days Without You*

Sebuah mobil melaju memasuki pekarangan rumah keluarga Wu.

Mrs. Wu yang sedang merangkai bunga pada vas bunga kesayangannya mendengar seseorang memencet bel rumah mereka beberapa kali "Sayang, ada tamu di depan" kata Mr. Wu dari dalam "Tunggu sebentar" dengan vas bunga di tangannya, Mrs. Wu menghampiri pintu depan dan membukanya.

Chanyeol berdiri di sana, wajahnya menggambarkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Selamat malam, Mrs. Wu" sapa Chanyeol tersenyum "Hai Chanyeol, rasanya sudah lama tak bertemu" kata Mrs. Wu "Bunga yang indah" puji Chanyeol, Mrs. Wu tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ada apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi? Dimana Kris?" tanya Mrs. Wu heran, Chanyeol melepaskan topi yang dia pakai lalu menunduk dalam.

"Aku mendapat berita buruk tentang Kris"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mr. Wu menghampiri mereka penasaran. Chanyeol menunduk semakin dalam, air matanya mulai berjatuhan.

"Aku diminta memberitahu kalian hal ini, aku minta maaf tapi..."

"...Kris bunuh diri di makam Tao"

Vas bunga itu terjatuh dari tangan Mrs. Wu, pecah menjadi kepingan tajam dengan kelopak bunga mawar yang terbang di sekitarnya.

Mrs. Wu menutup mulutnya tak percaya dan langsung menangis.

Mr. Wu menangkap istrinya yang hampir pingsan dan berusaha membuatnya tetap sadar "Aku turut berduka cita, maafkan aku sudah membawa berita buruk ini" kata Chanyeol, dia sebenarnya tak mau melihat kesedihan orangtua Kris.

Mr. Wu tak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia memeluk istrinya dengan erat dan pada akhirnya ikut menangis "Maafkan aku tidak bisa melindunginya" bisik Mr. Wu, mengusap air mata istrinya perlahan.

"Ini bukan salahmu, mungkin Tuhan menginginkan mereka berdua di sisinya" kata Mrs. Wu diantara tangisnya, Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam melihat mereka.

Chanyeol pun merasakan kesedihan mereka, dia sudah punya firasat buruk tentang Kris sejak pagi dan merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menyelamatkannya.

Mr. Wu melepaskan pelukannya lalu mencium kening Mrs. Wu lama "Jangan menangis sayang, Kris tak mau membuat kita bersedih terus" kata Mr. Wu kembali memeluk istrinya.

"Mungkin memang ini yang Kris inginkan, bersama Tao selamanya. Tapi aku tak bisa menyelamatkannya" kata Mrs. Wu masih menangis, dia tak pernah menyangka akan kehilangan anaknya secepat ini.

"Kami mencintaimu Kris, semoga kau bahagia bersama Tao"

.

.

.

The End For Kris Version

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Have Request Couple For New Story?

Please, Don't be a Silent Readers

Thank you very much

-Ruby Kim-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -Tao Version-

Title : 100 Days Without You

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Genre : Romance, Tragedy and Love Hurt

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. Bertanggungjawab pada dirinya masing-masing. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Twoshot

Rated : T

Summary : Berawal dari tragedi mengerikan yang terjadi seratus hari yang lalu dan mengorbankan nyawa kekasihnya. Kris, harus kehilangan orang yang sangat dia cintai untuk selamanya. Di hari keseratus atas kepergiannya, apa yang akan Kris lakukan?

KrisTao is here! YAOI!

 **Warning : This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Some accident, suicide and blood. Do not read it if you do not like it.** **Please click back.**

Author's Note : Annyeong! Aku kembali entah setelah berapa lamanya, aku bilang akan kembali menulis. Tapi aku terlalu sibuk dengan kuliah dan aku merasa couple KrisTao dianggap kuno sekarang. Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu, aku melihat video dimana Kris dan Tao bersebelahan sampai aku kembali terpikir untuk melanjutkan kisah yang sudah kutulis. Terimakasih! Hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun malam itu, ketika seseorang masuk ke kamarku. Aku akan kembali terlelap saat orang itu tidur di sampingku dan memelukku dari belakang.

"Kris?"

Dia bergumam sambil mencium leherku perlahan "Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanyanya lirih, aku mengangguk lalu berbalik untuk memeluknya "Kembalilah tidur sayang"

"Kenapa kau pulang malam terus?" tanyaku menatapnya tapi Kris malah memejamkan mataku dan mencium keningku "Aku hanya sibuk, tidurlah"

Aku tidak begitu ingat sudah berapa lama Kris sibuk seperti ini, dia selalu pulang larut bahkan terkadang dia tidak pulang. Hal ini semakin parah sejak dua minggu yang lalu karena Kris berhenti peduli padaku.

Sebagai kekasihnya tentu saja aku khawatir tentang keadaannya, Kris tidak suka bekerja dan sekarang dia menjadi gila kerja.

Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bersamaku lebih lama karena dia lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya.

Smartphone Kris berbunyi dengan kencang, dia mengambil smartphone-nya lalu mematikan telepon itu. Aku mendengar dia mengetik sebuah pesan lalu menaruh kembali smartphone-nya.

Aku kembali membuka mataku, melihat Kris sedang memperhatikanku dalam diam. Aku menciumnya perlahan, tangan kiriku mengelus dadanya sementara tangan kananku turun menyentuh selangkangannya.

"Kris..." tanganku akan masuk ke dalam celana Kris ketika dia mencengkram pergelangan tanganku dengan kuat, aku menatapnya terkejut.

"Maaf Tao, aku sedang tidak ingin" Kris mencium keningku lalu berbalik memunggungiku "Kau mengatakan itu sejak dua minggu yang lalu" protesku tidak terima, Kris tidak menjawab lalu aku ikut membalikkan tubuhku memunggunginya sambil menangis.

*100 Days Without You*

Pagi harinya saat aku terbangun oleh alarm, Kris sudah tidak ada di sampingku. Aku mendengar suara air di kamar mandi lalu bergegas ke dapur untuk membuatkan Kris sarapan.

Aku sedang menata sarapan ketika Kris keluar dari kamar, sudah berpenampilan rapi dan tampan "Selamat pagi, Kris" sapaku tersenyum terpaksa "Selamat pagi, sayang" Kris mencium pipiku sebelum duduk di hadapanku.

"Jadi, apa kau kuliah hari ini?" tanya Kris, dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan ekspresi wajahku yang kesal karena Kris menolakku tadi malam "Hari ini aku libur" Kris mengangguk-angguk sambil mengunyah makanannya "Kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanya Kris lagi "Aku sedang tidak ingin" jawabku bersandar sambil menatapnya marah.

"Ayolah Tao, jangan marah seperti itu. Aku janji akan memperbaiki keadaan kita, oke? Aku akan mencari jadwal kosong agar kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi" kata Kris, dia sudah menghabiskan sarapannya lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Jangan marah, oke?" Kris menghampiriku lalu memelukku dan menciumku "Baiklah" aku tersenyum tipis, aku mengambil tas Kris dan mengantarnya ke pintu depan.

"Aku akan pulang terlambat lagi hari ini, kau bisa tidur duluan" kata Kris saat aku sedang memasangkan dasinya "Apa kau tidak lelah selalu bekerja lembur?" tanyaku khawatir "Aku sedang mengusung proyek penting" jawab Kris untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang" kata Kris menciumku bibirku "Kris, aku akan menemui Sehun hari ini" kataku menahan tangannya "Ya tentu, baik-baik di rumah sayang"

Aku termanggu di tempatku, sejak kapan Kris mengizinkanku menemui Sehun saat dia tidak ada? Biasanya dia akan sangat cemburu jika aku menemui Sehun tanpa dia mengawasiku.

Ini semakin terasa ganjal.

*100 Days Without You*

"Sehun"

Aku menghampiri pria tampan yang sedang menungguku di pojok kedai kopi, dia berdiri dan menyambut pelukanku "Lama tidak berjumpa" bisiknya seraya mencium pipiku.

"Sudah kukatakan kau harus berhenti dengan sambutan genitmu itu" kataku duduk di hadapannya, dia memperhatikan sekeliling lalu menatapku penuh tanya.

"Dimana Kris?" tanya Sehun heran "Dia bekerja" kataku sambil menatap menu, dia bersiul pelan "Tidak biasanya Kris membiarkanmu menemuiku sendiri" kata Sehun masih penasaran.

"Itu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, Kris sibuk bekerja akhir-akhir ini" kataku menyimpan kembali menu yang tidak menarik itu, Sehun memanggil pelayan dan memesankan pesanan yang biasa kami pesan.

"Kau terlihat sangat kurus Tao, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun meraih tanganku dan mengelusnya "Aku tidak tahu Sehun, aku sudah sangat lelah dengan keadaan kami" jawabku menghela napas "Tapi kau harus tetap menjaga kesehatanmu" kata Sehun, dia terlihat benar-benar khawatir.

Aku hanya mengangguk, kami terdiam cukup lama sampai pelayan datang membawakan pesanan kami. Aku masih terdiam dan mengabaikan tatapan Sehun.

"Apa kau sudah mau menceritakannya padaku?"

Mataku langsung berkaca-kaca dan kutatap Sehun dengan sedih. Bibirku bergetar menahan tangis, aku menarik napas untuk menenangkan diriku.

"Aku rasa Kris menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku"

"Kenapa kau berpikir Kris melakukannya?" tanya Sehun dengan tenang, dia sudah terbiasa mendengar semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara aku dan Kris.

"Sudah hampir dua minggu Kris pulang larut malam, dia juga sering pulang dalam keadaan mabuk atau jika tidak dia akan minum di rumah. Setiap malam seseorang akan meneleponnya, jika Kris belum di ranjang untuk tidur dia akan mengangkat telepon itu jauh-jauh dariku"

Air mataku sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mataku, Sehun menaruh cangkir yang dia pegang lalu menggenggam tanganku "Kau yakin ini bukan salah paham lagi?" tanya Sehun khawatir, aku mulai menangis mendengarnya.

"Aku sangat berharap begitu tapi aku yakin ini bukan salah paham, aku belum pernah melihat Kris seperti ini sebelumnya" air mata mulai berjatuhan, aku menyeka air mataku kasar "Tao, tenanglah"

"Jadi, menurutmu Kris menyelingkuhimu?"

Aku menghela napas lalu mengangguk cepat "Kris sangat mencintaimu, Tao" kata Sehun menggeleng ragu "Jika dia memang mencintaiku, dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu bukan? Kami sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, bahkan jika kau ingin tahu kita tidak bercinta entah berapa lamanya"

Aku terengah-engah karena emosi, kedua tanganku menutup wajahku "Aku sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami, dan Kris menolak semua usahaku itu" Sehun terlihat sangat terluka melihat keadaanku.

Dia beberapa kali menggeleng lalu akhirnya meneteskan air mata "Kris sudah berjanji padaku bahwa dia akan melindungimu dan tak akan melukai perasaanmu, aku mengalah karena aku tahu sampai kapan pun aku tak akan pernah menang melawan Kris. Tapi semua ini membuatku sangat kecewa, aku begitu menginginkanmu tapi dia seperti tidak bersyukur memilikimu"

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya menangis, Sehun menarik tubuhku dan memelukku dengan sangat erat "Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi" kata Sehun tertawa dipaksakan, untuk sesaat kami hanya berpelukan.

Kami saling bercerita tentang banyak hal, Sehun mencoba menghiburku setelah dia tahu masalahku dengan Kris. Memang tak ada yang bisa dilakukan kecuali membuktikan dugaanku benar atau tidak tentang Kris menyelingkuhiku.

Setelah hari mulai larut malam, Sehun menawariku tumpangan untuk pulang.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu dulu sebelum kau keluar dari mobil"

Aku mengangguk perlahan tapi tetap diam menatap keluar mobil, Sehun menarik napas beberapa kali "Jika benar Kris selingkuh, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun, aku masih diam tak bergeming.

"Tao, jawab aku" Sehun menarik tanganku lembut agar aku mau menatap matanya, aku mencoba menahan air mata yang sudah menyeruak keluar.

"Aku tidak tahu"

Suaraku seperti seseorang yang tercekik, sangat pelan bahkan mungkin tak terdengar "Baiklah, mungkin seharusnya aku tidak menanyakannya" kata Sehun menggusap air mataku.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Jadi tidak peduli hasilnya akan baik atau buruk, kau bisa mengandalkanku. Aku akan selalu setia menemanimu, kau bisa meminta pertolonganku apapun itu. Aku selalu siap untukmu, Tao. Karena aku menyayangimu"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, aku tak habis pikir kenapa Sehun bisa begitu mencintaiku. Walaupun dia tahu kita mungkin tak akan pernah bersama sebagai pasangan hidup. Aku meraih sisi wajah Sehun lalu mencium pipinya.

"Terimakasih Sehun, itu sangat berarti untukku"

Sehun membalas senyumanku, dia memelukku tanpa berkata apapun. Aku merasa sangat nyaman dalam pelukannya, aku seperti mendapatkan kekuatan untuk menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti" kata Sehun mencium bibirku, aku mendorongnya kesal "Kau tak boleh melakukannya" kataku cemberut.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjadi kekasihku saja?"

Sehun menatapku dengan serius, ada rasa yang sangat sulit dijelaskan dari tatapan matanya.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sehun menanyakannya dan selalu mendapat jawaban yang sama dariku.

"Aku mencintai Kris"

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengacak rambutku dengan kecewa, biasanya dia akan membujukku tapi kali ini dia diam saja.

"Baiklah, sekarang pulanglah. Jaga dirimu Tao" tersirat sedikit rasa sedih dalam senyuman Sehun "Terimakasih untuk hari ini" setelah berpamitan aku keluar dari mobil dan melambaikan tangan pada Sehun yang pulang ke rumahnya.

Aku menghela napas perlahan. Tidak menyadari mobil Kris terparkir di depan rumah, aku langsung masuk ke rumah. Kudengar suara sendok dan gelas beradu dari dapur.

"Kris? Kau sudah pulang?" aku melihat Kris sedang di dapur membuat kopi "Kau pergi kemana?" tanya Kris tanpa melihatku "Aku sudah bilang akan menemui Sehun"

Kris langsung menatapku curiga, sejak awal dia tidak pernah suka dengan hubunganku dan Sehun yang sangat dekat. Karena dia tahu Sehun sejak dulu mencintaiku dan peernah hampir merebutku.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kau boleh pergi dengannya" kata Kris marah "Apa maksudmu tidak boleh? Kau mengatakan 'ya tentu' tadi pagi, itu kan persetujuan" balasku tak terima.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu selama dua minggu ini tapi kau benar-benar sudah berubah dan menyebalkan"

Aku dengan marah beranjak dari dapur, tak ingin berdebat dengan Kris tentang hal yang sama berulang kali.

"Kau seharusnya berhenti menemui Sehun"

Langkahku terhenti mendengarnya "Kau seharusnya mengerti karena Sehun adalah satu-satunya keluargaku di Korea. Aku rela ikut denganmu ke sini, meninggalkan keluargaku dan semua kenanganku di China hanya untuk menemanimu di sini"

Air mataku mulai berjatuhan dan aku berbalik menatap Kris yang terlihat menyesal "Setidaknya kau punya keluargamu di sini, sedangkan aku hanya bisa menganggap diriku bagian dari keluargamu" Kris menghampiriku dan meraihku kedalam pelukannya "Maafkan aku, Tao" aku menangis untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku hanya memilikimu Kris"

Aku memukul dada Kris dan mendorongnya kesal "Aku mengerti sayang, maafkan aku" Kris menciumku perlahan dan mengusap air mataku.

"Aku hanya cemburu saja, kurasa itu manusiawi" kata Kris tersenyum tipis lalu mencium keningku "Tapi kau menyakiti perasaanku, aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi padamu"

Aku mencoba mendorong Kris tapi dia memegang kedua tanganku lalu memelukku erat "Kita bicarakan baik-baik, kita duduk dulu" Kris membawaku duduk di sofa, saling berhadapan.

"Aku tahu minggu ini cukup berat untuk kita berdua, aku pun tidak bisa banyak menjelaskan kepadamu. Jika kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu, katakan sekarang" kata Kris, aku menarik napas beberapa kali sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Kenapa kau selalu pulang larut malam? Terlebih lagi kau hampir minum setiap hari, aku tidak suka kau mabuk seperti itu dan kau sudah berjanji hanya akan minum saat ada acara penting tapi kau melanggarnya. Lalu kenapa setiap malam ada yang meneleponmu?"

Aku masih sesegukan tapi Kris meraih tanganku dan mengelusnya lembut "Aku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, aku memimpin proyek bersama perusahaan yang bekerjasama dengan kami. Aku harus berusaha tampil sebaik mungkin dengan tim dari perusahaan lain itu. Aku harus memberikan kesan bagus untuk mereka, sayangnya mereka senang melakukan diskusi sambil minum. Aku tak begitu menyetujuinya tapi bosku memarahiku karena itu, jadi aku mengikuti mereka. Anehnya ide kami muncul dengan sangat cepat ketika kita mabuk seperti itu, aku jadi terbiasa melakukannya. Lalu mereka selalu menelepon untuk menanyakan progress proyek kami itu untuk membuat laporan pagi harinya"

Kris menghela napas perlahan lalu menatap mataku "Maafkan aku Tao, aku tahu aku sudah membuatmu khawatir. Aku bahkan sudah mengecewakanmu dan meninggalkanmu di rumah. Aku janji jika proyek ini sudah selesai, semua akan kembali seperti semula. Aku ingin kau bersabar dan memaafkanku"

Kris terlihat bersungguh-sungguh, mengingatkanku akan kenangan kami saat pertama kali berkencan "Aku selalu di sini menunggumu, Kris" kataku tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Tao" Kris tertawa senang lalu memelukku erat, aku ikut tertawa dan membalas pelukannya "Aku mencintaimu, Tao" kata Kris mencium pipiku "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kris"

Kris melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap wajahku lekat-lekat. Dia tersenyum tipis sebelum melumat bibirku, awalnya ciuman Kris begitu lembut dan penuh cinta tapi kami semakin terbawa suasana sampai kami beranjak dari sofa.

Kris mendorongku ke dinding dan kembali menciumku dengan ganas. Dengan mudahnya Kris mengangkat tubuhku lalu menghimpitku ke dinding, desahanku lolos ketika dia mencumbu rahang dan leherku.

"Seks memperbaiki hubungan?"

Kris menyeringai mendengarnya "Selalu berhasil untukku" dia kembali menciumku tapi dengan jahil aku menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku milikmu, bawa aku ke surgamu"

Atas izin yang kuberikan, Kris dengan cepat menggendongku ke kamar. Dia menjatuhkan tubuh kami, saling menindih di ranjang sampai membuatku tertawa.

Kris tersenyum lalu kembali menciumku.

*100 Days Without You*

Selama beberapa hari ini, Kris berhenti dari kegiatan lemburnya. Bahkan dia tidak pulang dalam keadaan mabuk atau menelepon seseorang malam hari.

Hubungan kami kembali baik, bahkan aku sudah melupakan prasangka burukku pada Kris. Walaupun Kris masih belum bisa menyempatkan banyak waktu untukku setidaknya dia pulang tempat waktu dan membuatku tenang.

Sore itu aku baru pulang kuliah ketika mendapat pesan dari Kris bahwa dia akan pulang larut malam hari ini karena keperluan mendadak.

Sejujurnya aku sedih mengetahui hal ini tapi kurasa aku bisa membujuk Kris untuk menebusnya dengan kencan hari minggu. Aku tidak begitu memikirkannya, terlebih aku menyibukkan diriku dengan tugas kuliah sampai lupa waktu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam ketika aku bersiap untuk tidur, tapi kemudian smartphone-ku berbunyi menampilkan nama Sehun di layarnya.

"Sehun? Ada apa?" tanyaku heran, Sehun tidak pernah menelepon selain keadaan genting. Kudengar suara bising di tempat Sehun berada "Tao? Kau dimana?" tanyanya, dia terdengar seperti berteriak.

"Aku di rumah. Sehun, di sana terlalu ramai. Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas" tak ada jawaban tapi kemudian suara bising itu mulai lenyap "Kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Sehun "Ya, jelas sekali"

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanyaku lagi, Sehun terdengar menghela napas beberapa kali "Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak memberitahumu ini, tapi aku tidak bisa diam saja melihatnya" kata Sehun, aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Memberitahuku apa? Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyaku panik, Sehun terdiam lagi "Tao, kumohon jangan panik" kata Sehun, aku tidak menjawab karena aku sudah sangat panik.

"Aku sekarang lagi di red distric, aku pergi minum dengan teman kantor. Lalu kulihat Kris bersama pria lain berduaan sedang minum di pub yang sama dengan kami. Masalahnya ini pub gay dan ya kau tahu aku teringat dugaanmu saat kita terakhir bertemu"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagiku untuk menyerap informasi yang Sehun berikan. Kami saling terdiam, hanya suara napas yang terdengar.

"Tao, aku memberitahumu bukan untuk menghancurkan hubungan kalian. Tapi aku merasa kau harus tahu yang sebenarnya"

Air mata mulai berjatuhan, aku terisak dengan keras "Kurasa sebaiknya kau menunggu Kris pulang dan membicarakannya" hatiku sangat sakit seperti ada tali yang melilitnya. Tubuhku bergetar hebat menahan tangis yang akan meledak.

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Tao?"

"Beritahu aku lokasimu, aku akan ke sana"

Aku langsung bangkit dan mengganti bajuku "Tao, kurasa ini ide buruk" kata Sehun khawatir, aku mengambil mantelku cepat "Kirimkan aku lokasimu! Aku harus melihat dengan mataku sendiri apa yang terjadi!"

"Maafkan aku, Tao"

Sehun mematikan sambungan telepon lalu tak lama dia mengirimkan lokasinya. Aku menghentikan taxi di jalan lalu pergi menuju lokasi itu.

Red distric sangat ramai malam itu, aku berusaha mencari Kris di antara kerumunan orang sambil menghindari orang-orang yang menghampiriku. Sehun tidak bisa membantuku jadi aku harus melakukan ini sendiri.

Aku keluar dari pub yang Sehun beritahu karena tidak menemukan Kris di sana. Saat aku akan menyerah dan memanggil taxi, tanpa sengaja aku melihat seseorang dengan rambut pirang berjalan di seberang jalan.

Aku langsung mengenali itu Kris, kakiku membawaku ke seberang jalan. Menampilkan sosok Kris dengan pria lain di depan mataku sendiri. Kulihat pria itu menunjuk sebuah love hotel tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Tunggu dulu.

Aku mengenali pria itu, bukankah itu Lay?

Dia teman kuliah Kris dulu, dia bersahabat dengan kami semua. Aku tak percaya Kris melakukan ini padaku dengan sahabatku sendiri.

"Kris!"

Kris tampak terkejut saat melihatku, Lay langsung melepaskan pelukan tangannya dengan panik "Hei Baby, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Kris menghampiriku.

"Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya apa yang kau lakukan di sini dengan Lay?" tanyaku marah, Kris terlihat gelagapan dan Lay hanya diam menunduk.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan Peach, kami sedang bekerja" kata Kris mencoba membujukku "Jangan panggil aku begitu tuan penggila kerja, pekerjaan apa yang kau lakukan pada malam hari dengan rekan kerjamu keluar dari pub gay dalam keadaan mabuk dan menuju love hotel?"

Kris tak bisa menjawab apalagi Lay tak berani mengeluarkan suara "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu selama ini! Dan kau malah bersenang-senang dengan pria lain! Terlebih dengan sahabatku sendiri!" teriakku menangis.

Aku yakin semua orang menatap kami penuh tanda tanya "Sebaiknya kita pulang, kita bicarakan di rumah" kata Kris mengusap air mataku. Aku menepis tangannya tapi mengangguk perlahan, bagaimana pun juga aku mencintainya dan mungkin aku hanya salah paham.

Kris meminta Lay untuk pulang, dia tidak berbicara apapun dan hanya mengangguk. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan merasa bersalah sementara aku menangis dengan Kris di sisiku.

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun ketika Kris membawaku ke mobilnya, bahkan di dalam mobil pun kami tidak berbicara. Aku menatap kaca mobil masih dengan menangis sementara Kris fokus ke jalan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menangis?"

Aku langsung mendelik marah "Kenapa? Apa kau jadi merasa bersalah?" tanyaku "Karena tangisanmu menggangguku, kau sudah dewasa jadi tak perlu menangis" aku benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya, ini pertama kalinya Kris berkata seperti itu padaku.

"Kau pikir aku menangis karena apa?! Kau selingkuh dariku!"

Seperti sumbu yang tersulut api, Kris marah mendengar teriakanku.

"Aku tidak selingkuh darimu! Kami sedang bekerja!"

"Bekerja?! Jadi apa yang kulihat itu bohong?! Kris! Aku tidak bodoh! Aku tahu apa yang terjadi!"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti! Ini hanya bisnis! Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir aku selingkuh darimu?! Lagipula aku tak pernah melarangmu untuk dekat dengan Sehun! Kenapa kau harus marah ketika aku dekat dengan Lay?!"

Aku sangat terkejut ketika Kris membentakku, aku menyeka air mataku dan tertawa sinis "Tentu saja aku marah! Kau meneleponnya setiap hari! Kau minum bersamanya setiap hari! Lalu kalian menuju love hotel! Itu bukan bisnis! Kenapa kau mengatakan seks dengan orang lain termasuk bisnis?!"

"Kau tak berhak untuk mengaturku! Jika aku memang tidak mencintaimu aku sudah meninggalkanmu sejak dulu! Tidak bisakah kau diam dan mengikuti apa yang aku katakan! Aku sudah memberikan segalanya padamu!"

Aku menangis mendengarnya, Kris sudah keterlaluan mengatakannya tapi sepertinya dia benar-benar marah dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

"Aku tak percaya kau mengatakannya! Aku mencintaimu Kris! Aku bersamamu bukan karena hartamu! Selama ini aku bersabar menghadapi sifat egoismu itu! Kita sudah bersama selama delapan tahun tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?!"

Kris mendengus marah mendengarnya, mobil Kris terasa melaju lebih cepat dari sebelumnya "Kenapa kau tak bisa percaya padaku?! Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Aku tidak melakukan seks dengan Lay! Dia hanya rekan bisnisku! Kau seharusnya tidak marah dan melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi!"

"Kris! Ini hari jadi kita yang ke delapan! Kau bahkan tidak ingat! Kemana Kris yang kucintai?! Kemana perginya sifat penyayangmu?! Aku kesepian Kris! Setiap hari aku tidak bertemu denganmu! Ada apa denganmu?!"

Kris benar-benar marah dan mulai mengoceh lagi. Lampu lalu lintas menyala hijau membuat Kris semakin mempercepat laju mobil tapi di kejauhan ada mobil lain dari arah kiri.

"Kris!"

Aku melihat lampu lalu lintas berubah kuning sementara mobil tadi terasa semakin dekat dengan mobil kami. Aku menatapnya panik tapi Kris tidak menyadarinya dan terus memarahiku.

"Kau ingin tahu yang sebenarnya?! Akan kuberitahu yang sebenarnya!" teriakan Kris memenuhi mobil, aku semakin panik saat lampu lalu lintas berubah merah dan Kris menatapku dengan marah.

"Hubungan kita tak akan pernah berhasil!"

"KRIS!"

Mobil itu menghantam mobil kami dengan kuat, tepat pada tempatku duduk hingga aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi karena kejadian itu berlalu dengan sangat cepat.

Entah bagaimana aku bisa melayang keluar dari mobil dan berguling di jalan raya.

Aku ketakutan dan terkapar tak berdaya di jalan raya, aku tak bisa merasakan tubuhku bahkan tak bisa melihat apapun.

"Kris..."

Entah berapa lama aku terlelap, mataku kembali terbuka melihat salah satu tanganku yang penuh darah dan tanganku yang satunya lagi tak bisa digerakkan, rasa sakit mulai menjalar di tubuhku.

Aku menatap sekeliling semampuku, melihat mobil kami terbalik dengan asap mengelilinginya. Aku tak bisa menemukan Kris, pandanganku mulai mengabur.

"TAO!"

Seseorang berlari ke arahku dengan tertatih, bahkan dia sempat terjatuh tapi mataku kembali terpejam "Tao! Maafkan aku! Bertahanlah! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" aku menatap wajah Kris perlahan.

Dia menangis.

Setelah sekian lama, aku melihatnya menangis lagi. Pertama kali aku melihat Kris menangis ketika Sehun hampir merebutku dan kedua kali saat kami bertukar cincin.

Tangannya memegang erat tanganku seakan aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat "K-Kris..." dia masih menangis ketika aku tak sadarkan diri lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Kris"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu sayang. Aku juga mencintaimu, bertahanlah. Sebentar lagi ambulan datang, kau akan baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku Tao, ini semua salahku" Kris memelukku dan terus mengatakan penyesalannya.

Tubuhku mati rasa dan aku kesulitan bernapas "Apa yang terjadi? Aku ingin pulang" aku kesulitan menjaga kesadaranku dan kembali terlelap.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya. Aku terlalu terbawa emosi, aku yang salah. Ini semua kesalahanku. Aku takut kehilanganmu Tao, jangan pergi"

Aku memegang pipi Kris yang basah oleh air mata "Jangan menangis" lirihku, Kris memejamkan matanya menahan tangis "Maafkan aku, tapi aku sangat ketakutan melihatmu seperti ini"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kris" aku mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, Lay dan tabrakan itu "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku di sini. Tetaplah bersamaku" aku kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Saat aku membuka mataku lagi, keadaan sekitar kami sudah ramai suara sirine. Ada dua orang yang memeriksa tubuhku yang kuyakini sebagai petugas ambulan, mereka mengatakan sesuatu lalu menyinari mataku dengan lampu senter.

"Dia sadar, kita harus segera membawanya" kata pria yang sebelah kanan "Aku akan menyiapkan stretcher" balas pria yang sebelah kiri, aku mengerang ketika mereka mengangkat tubuhku dan memindahkanku ke stretcher.

"Tunggu! Aku akan ikut!" Kris berteriak yang muncul entah dari mana "Anda harus menyelesaikan pemeriksaan dulu" kata petugas ambulan, mereka berargumen sebentar lalu Kris ikut masuk ke dalam ambulan.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Tao"

Kris meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat, aku hanya melirik sedikit ke arahnya lalu berusaha tersenyum.

Kris membalas senyumanku lalu mencium keningku lama "Aku mencintaimu Tao, tetaplah bersamaku" bisiknya mengusap pipiku pelan.

"Dugaan kami, tulang rusuknya patah karena benturan. Kami tidak tahu apakah terkena organ dalam atau tidak. Tapi jika dilihat dari kondisinya, tulang rusuknya mengenai paru-paru"

Petugas menerangkan sambil memasang sesuatu padaku, Kris berbicara padanya dengan panik tapi aku tak bisa menjaga kesadaranku dan kembali terlelap.

Saat aku kembali membuka mataku, mobil ambulan itu berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Aku melihat sekeliling, mereka menatapku khawatir "Kita terjebak macet, bertahanlah" kata Kris mengusap tanganku.

Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat mengantuk.

Mataku sangat berat dan napasku begitu menyesakkan.

"Tekanan darahnya melemah"

Kris masih menggenggam erat tanganku lalu mulai menangis. Petugas sibuk memasangkan sesuatu padaku tapi aku tak bisa merasakan apapun di tubuhku.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku"

Aku menatap Kris dengan lemah, napasku mulai sesak dan darah mulai keluar dari mulutku "Dia mengalami komplikasi, darahnya sudah masuk ke paru-paru. Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit!" seru petugas, telingaku berdengung menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

Aku tak bisa mendengar suaraku sendiri, rasa sakit mulai menjalar dan aku kembali mengeluarkan darah dari mulutku. Pandanganku mulai mengabur, dadaku sesak luar biasa.

Aku hanya ingin tidur.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Tao, kumohon"

Kris menangis dan memegangi kedua sisi wajahku "Aku ingin pulang Kris, aku sangat mengantuk" aku menggeleng dan berusaha bangun.

"Tetaplah bersamaku Tao, kita akan pulang. Aku berjanji" Kris mencium keningku sambil menangis "Aku ingin pulang" lirihku kembali terbatuk.

Kris memelukku dengan hati-hati dan membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar olehku.

Entah kenapa kenanganku bersama Kris melintas dalam benakku, aku mengingat semuanya dari awal kami bertemu hingga saat ini. Air mataku lolos dan aku mencium Kris untuk terakhir kalinya.

Aku mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Kris sendiri, aku sudah berjanji akan selalu di sisinya dalam kondisi apapun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu... Kris..."

Aku menghembuskan napas terakhirku dalam pelukan Kris.

*100 Days Without You*

Kris terbangun dari tidurnya, dia menatap sekelilingnya dan hanya melihat batu nisan di sekitarnya.

Padahal dia berharap semua yang terjadi hanyalah mimpi yang sangat buruk dan dia akan terbangun mendapati Tao di sampingnya.

Kris merapatkan mantelnya dan hanya menatap kosong makam Tao di depannya, kakinya enggan meninggalkan Tao sendirian.

Semua penziarah yang mendatangi acara pemakaman Tao sudah pergi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, bahkan Kris mengusir orangtuanya agar tidak mengganggu Kris.

Keluarga Tao datang ke acara pemakamannya dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara pada keluarga Kris, Kris mengerti jika keluarga Tao membencinya karena dia sudah mengambil nyawa anak mereka.

Kris merasa sangat bersalah karena dia sudah berjanji akan menjaga dan melindungi Tao sebelum dia membawa Tao ke Korea Selatan bersamanya.

Sehun juga datang menemuinya, dia mengatakan ini kesalahannya karena sudah memberitahu Tao yang sebenarnya. Tapi dia tak menyangka dengan apa yang akan terjadi, Kris tidak harus membunuh Tao.

Sehun sempat mengamuk dan mencoba membunuh Kris sampai dia harus dibawa ke tempat lain.

Kris memainkan cincin tunangannya dengan sedih.

Kris benar-benar menyesal atas apa yang terjadi diantara mereka sebelum Tao meninggalkannya, kedua tangannya masih bisa merasakan tubuh Tao dalam pelukannya.

Segala upaya sudah dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan Tao tapi dia gagal diselamatkan karena terlalu banyak kehilangan darah dan komplikasi.

Kris hanya bisa menangis saat melihat dengan matanya sendiri Tao berhenti bernapas dalam pelukannya, petugas langsung menyelematkannya tapi Tao tidak bernapas kembali.

Mereka mengucapkan maaf dan mengatakan Tao sudah berpulang, Kris tidak mau menerima kenyataan itu dan memeluk Tao yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Kenapa Tuhan tidak mengambil nyawanya saja?

Kenapa Tuhan membiarkannya hidup sementara Tao harus mati?

Kris benar-benar menyesal sempat berpikir untuk menyelingkuhi Tao apalagi saat dalam keadaan seperti ini Lay yang sempat menarik perhatiannya tidak menunjukkan dirinya lagi.

Kris sempat berhenti menemui Lay karena tersentuh akan ucapan Tao, sebelum kecelakaan itu Kris berniat mengatakan pada Lay untuk berhenti menemuinya.

Tapi dalam pengaruh alkohol, semua tidak berjalan sesuai rencana dan Kris terbujuk untuk mengikuti Lay ke love hotel yang tanpa disangka akan ketahuan oleh Tao.

Pikiran Kris berkecamuk sekarang, pemikiran andai saja selalu muncul tak berujung.

Andai semuanya tidak pernah terjadi.

Kris tidak akan kehilangan Tao.

Kris menangis tersedu, hatinya benar-benar hancur saat ini.

Dia sudah kehilangan separuh jiwanya untuk selamanya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Tao, maafkan aku. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu"

Angin berhembus meniup dedaunan pohon di atas Kris, gemerisiknya seolah menyampaikan jawaban atas perkataan Kris.

Kris mengangkat wajahnya dan terpejam, membayangkan Tao yang tersenyum padanya dan bisikan cintanya.

"Kita akan bersama selamanya"

.

.

.

The End For Tao Version

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Have Request Couple For New Story?

Please, Don't be a Silent Readers

Thank you very much

-Ruby Kim-


End file.
